


The Darkness

by harrymalfoypotter22



Series: Hearts of the Helpless [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was being drawn into the darkness that was him. It was utterly terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness

The day he took me was a seemingly normal one. I was walking to a bakery to get a muffin and a cup of coffee. I was almost there when there was a flash of green and I was gone.

**That was 8 months ago.**

Back then all I wanted was coffee and my bots. Now all I want is a cock, no Loki's cock in my mouth. He makes me feel  _good_.

He tells me I'm  _good_. He gives me pet names like  _'sweet boy'_ and  _'love'._ He tells me that **I** am making him  **happy**.  _Me._ Not Captain America or the Black Widow. 

He says it'll be okay and it will. It's always ok with him. He makes it ok. He took out my arc reactor and took the shrapnel. Now I'm practically healthy. 

It's for these reasons that when the avengers come to 'take me home' I scream. I scream and I yell and I thrash. I kick the Captain in the balls. I dodge arrows.

He comes. They leave. Not voluntarily, but they shouldn't have been here anyway.

I know I did good because he smiles at me. And he  ** _never_** smiles.

He smiles at me and I fall into the darkness that is him. It is utterly terrifying. 

It's OK because he makes everything okay.


End file.
